$ -0.5 + 1.475 + 140\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 140\% = \dfrac{140}{100} = 1.4 $ Now we have: $ -0.5 + 1.475 + 1.4 = {?} $ $ -0.5 + 1.475 + 1.4 = 2.375 $